


The Prince of Zelretch

by soulmate328



Series: Chaldea Album [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort, Deductions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: "Once upon a time, in a village by the sea embraced by a vast forest, there lived a happy couple in their beautiful house. The husband is a great warrior, who has never been defeated on the battlefield. And the wife is a great magician, who performs magic of making gemstones vanish in thin air. The couple give birth to a pair of beautiful twins, as beautiful as themselves: a girl, and a boy."
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Ereshkigal | Lancer & Ishtar | Archer, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka & Male Fujimaru Ritsuka, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Male Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Illyasviel von Einzbern & Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro, Meltryllis | Alter Ego & Passionlip | Alter Ego
Series: Chaldea Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Prince of Zelretch

**Author's Note:**

> In which the protagonists of FGO are the children of Shirou and Rin; the boy becomes the Master and the girl is the heir of Tohsaka.  
> Yes I know the time's not right and the ages don't match but just forget it.

Honestly speaking, nobody in Chaldea could be sure whether this was good or bad. They had enough work to do, enough leftover matters to settle after clearing seven singularities, defeating Goetia and restoring the Human Order, with all kinds of organizations from the United Nations to the Clock Tower bothering them day and night. They did not need a surprise visit from the youngest magician in history, no matter how honorable this might be.

Fortunately, twenty minutes after the Princess of Zelretch stepped into the building of Finis Chaldea, no disaster or accident had taken place, yet. In truth, the young girl with flaming hair and glittering amber eyes, presumably at the age of sixteen or seventeen, had perfect manners and was most pleasant to talk to. That didn't necessarily mean that she's a normal person, as Mash could feel a subtle and imposing air about her, but somehow when she looked closely at the young magician's face, there was this familiarity that made Mash unable to feel enmity towards her.

"Allow me introduce myself properly," when they finally sat down in the meeting room, the young lady started with a warm smile. "I am Zelretch junior, heir of House Tohsaka, student of the respectable Schweinorg. You may address me simply as Miss Tohsaka. It is my pleasure and honor to be in Chaldea today, and meet with you who have dedicated yourselves in the past year to the salvation of this world. I give you my gratitude, and offer my deepest condolences for your loss. This world is my home, and the home of my mother and my father, and for this I shall be forever grateful."

"You're welcome, Miss Tohsaka," said Da Vinci. "I must say, your visit today was quite unexpected. Schweinorg was never interested in the Clock Tower, or any of the twelve Lords. Forgive me for being frank, but what exactly brings you here, my lady? We have certainly heard of your reputation, but you never seem to have any interest in Chaldea before."

"I understand your worries. Please do not be anxious, I mean not harm to anyone in Chaldea, or to this organization as a whole. In this case, I'll be frank as well. I come here to talk, mainly, to Miss Mash Kyrielight here, and to the Master of Chaldea."

Mash widened her eyes in surprise. Da Vinci was unmoved. "And what do you wish to know?"

"It's simple. As far as I know, not counting the Servants, Miss Kyrielight and the Master was the only two humans that participated successfully in Rayshift, in other words, time travel. As the student of Zelretch, I, too, am a fellow time-traveler, and is very interested in your experience. With your permission, I would very much like to have some conversations with Miss Kyrielight, and meet with the Master of Chaldea in person."

Lady Tohsaka sounded genuine enough, at least to Mash; something about the young magician made Mash reluctant to refuse her. Mash turned to Da Vinci, and saw the inventor comtemplating, the fine brows of Mona Lisa beautifully curling. A few moments later, Da Vinci asked Mash, "Would you like to, Mash? I personally fear for the safety of you and Ritsuka, but I want to respect your wish."

Mash peeked at Lady Tohsaka's face. The young lady was calm and composed as ever, waiting politely for her decision. After some entirely incoherent thinking, Mash replied, "Yes, yes I would. Though I'm not sure if Senpai would agree."

"Thank you very much, Miss Kyrielight," said Miss Tohsaka with a pleasant smile. "I'm in no hurry, and I do not wish to force either of you. Please, ask if the Master of Chaldea would talk to me. If he's unwilling, I'll talk to Miss Kyrielight alone."

That was what she said, but somehow it seemed to Mash that she was certain, very certain, that Ritsuka would consent. She ran to the medical department after taking her leave, while Da Vinci stayed to keep Lady Tohsaka company. Ritsuka was receiving his routine examination this morning, and that was why he wasn't present in the meeting room.

"Good morning, little Mash!"

She startled and turned, and there, leaning on the walls of the corridor, was no other than Merlin, the Magus of Flowers, waving at her with a sly smile at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, good morning, Mister Merlin!" Mash replied after the initial shock. "Would you like to come with me? I'm just going to look for Senpai."

"My pleasure," he joined her with a light hop. "We have an interesting guest today, don't we?"

"Miss Tohsaka? Yes, it is unexpected ... have you heard our convesation, Mister Merlin?"

"Certainly."

"May I ask ... your opinion of her? Is she a good person? I think she is, but ... my experience is poor. My judgement may be wrong, and I really worry for Senpai."

"A good person? Hmmm ... how to put it?" The magus tiled his head in mischief. "Let's say that it's ... unimportant."

"Unimportant? How? I can't leave Senpai to Miss Tohsaka if she's dangerous!"

"She could be dangerous. But is she dangerous for our good Master? Danger is relatively, you know, little Mash. You can be dangerous to your foes, but you will never hurt your Master, will you?"

"No ... but ... "

"You have nothing to worry about, Mash. This I can assure you."

Mash couldn't comprehend a word he said, but Merlin seemed content with her confusion. He continued with his talking, ignoring her questioning gaze. "Such a fine day it is today! Such a rare thing for the blizzard atop the mountain to stop. Perfect time for a heart-warming fairytale, don't you think?"

"Mister Merlin ... please stop speaking in riddles ... "

"Once upon a time, in a village by the sea embraced by a vast forest, there lived a happy couple in their beautiful house."

"Mister Merlin!"

"The husband is a great warrior, who has never been defeated on the battlefield. And the wife is a great magician, who performs magic of making gemstones vanish in thin air."

Something about Merlin's tone prompted Mash to listen. She started to wonder if the magus was truly trying to tell her certain things. A husband who's a warrior, and a wife who's a magician. What could that mean?

"The couple give birth to a pair of beautiful twins, as beautiful as themselves: a girl, and a boy."

They were standing at the door of the medical room when Merlin got to this point, and he stopped abruptly, opening the door for Mash like a gentleman, revealing Ritsuka inside.

"Mash, you're back," Ritsuka turned his head towards her direction, still lying on the bed. "Why did Da Vinci suddenly call for you? What's wrong?"

"We have a visitor, Senpai."

"A visitor?"

"Lady Tohsaka, the Princess of Zelretch. She's a magician, Senpai."

She could even see Ritsuka's pupils contracting in those sapphire eyes. His face changed from pale to red to pale in the span of seconds, his chest heaving three to four times. At first, Mash thought he was shocked by the visit of a magician, but there was this strange ... joy on his face, a subtle twitch of face and lift of the corners of his lips, that looked almost like an excited smile. Ritsuka seemed hesitant to speak, opening his mouth and closing it several times. At last he said, "A magician? She must be very old then?"

"No ... " Mash was a little puzzled by his reaction, because normally, Ritsuka wouldn't say something this offensive. "In fact, she's very young. About Senpai's age, I think. She's famous for her young age and talent."

Ritsuka's eyes glittered, as if he was even happier upon hearing this. "Is that so? Why's she here?"

Mash conveyed her words to him, and he nodded in acceptance. "Yes, certainly! If she's a time traveler as well, I would love to meet her. Such rare experience shouldn't be missed, don't you think?"

"Senpai ... are you in a good mood?"

"Uh ... why do you ask?"

"You look excited."

"You must be mistaken. Well, perhaps I am! Come to think of it, it's the first time I talk to an actual magus in real life, not counting Director Olga Marie. I'm excited to learn more about the world of magus."

That explanation sounded ... plausible, though Mash remained a little doubtful. Ritsuka got dressed quickly, and followed her back to the meeting room with happy light steps. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. That fairytale he told had to mean something; a husband who's warrior, and a wife who's a magician. Mash repeated it over and over in her heart.

The moment Ritsuka stepped into the meeting room and set his gaze on Lady Tohsaka, their eyes had never left each other for more than three seconds. They said their formal greetings in the fashion of a first meeting, but the way they looked at each other looked nothing like strangers. It was the first time that Mash felt herself truly seperated from her Senpai ever since they first met. Lady Tohsaka asked for private space, but Da Vinci was hesitant to leave Ritsuka and Mash alone with her; surprisingly, Ritsuka assured Da Vinci that they would be fine, with a tone so confident it sounded suspicious. Da Vinci's eyes shifted between Ritsuka and her, and as if realizing something, left the room without a word.

The conversation went on for an entire day. Ritsuka told her literally everything, from Fuyuki to the Time Temple, from Jeanne d'Arc to Solomon. He even told her about all his adventures besides the seven singularities, describing them in full details. Lady Tohsaka listened to every word he said, adding her comments occasionally, and they could always make Ritsuka agree. Mash barely had the chance to say anything. Something crucial had made her completely unable to penetrate the enclosing field surrounding Lady Tohsaka and Ritsuka. She was different, she was the outsider, she shouldn't be there; Mash couldn't help but have this feeling.

"You traveled to France, Rome, presumably the Atlantic, London, the United States, presumably Middle-East, Mesopotamia, and at last what's basically Israel?" Lady Tohsaka asked with a dramatic smile and quirk of brow. "And none of them were even within a century of the present? My, my, Chaldea must have unbelievable translators, considering that you couldn't have mastered all those languages in the past."

"Oh, finally somebody asked me about the languages! It's true, the translators in Chaldea were strong, and I could understand what the locals were saying ... mostly, I guess. In fact, I'm not really sure about some of the words they said to me even now, because the grammar seemed a little off when translated into Japanese, and there's also the possibility that the recorded old languages are different from the real old languages, but so far, all our conversations with the locals were smooth enough. I would really like to know what they're saying, but ... most of those those languages were not used anymore now, and I don't know if I'll have the chance to go to the past again."

"It's fine to just learn some of the modern languages! As long as you're interested, there's certainly no mistake in learning more knowledge."

"Yes, you're right! I'm learning right now, though the accents are truly huge problems for me. Fortunately, some of the Servants in Chaldea were willing to help me with them! I'm so glad. Well, surely you use magical translators when traveling in space and time, right?"

"Oh, no, there's so such thing as a magical translator! Why do you think I was so suprised? There's not another place in this world that has a stronger translator than the ones in Chaldea, I dare say."

"Then you'll have to learn all the languages? But how! There're so many, and what if you go to some world completely different from this one?"

"Well, I just have to learn. Partly because there's no choice, and partly because Schweinorg is a weird old man who just loves to torture his students, even though he doesn't even realize it himself. Mother warned me about this before I went with him, but holy boy he's difficult. Enough about this topic, let's continue with space and time," Lady Tohsaka leaned in closer to Ritsuka in her seat, her amber eyes shining like two suns at midday. "France, you say? I bet you never got to see the good things, with all the dragons and fires. Have you been to Versailles? Oh no, I made a terrible mistake, you were in the fifteenth century ... but I heard you mention Queen Marie! Is she the same as the history books say as a Heroic Spirit?"

"Not quite, but there's no problem in the fashion-loving part."

"Good, good! Anyway, France. You might not believe there were even more fashion-loving kings and queens than Marie in France, but I'm telling you, there were. I used to go to a dinner party held by Louis XIV himself, and I've seen Madame de Pompadour in that famous green dress of hers, sitting there like a statue for Boucher to paint her. She was still listening to her courtiers making political reports when that happened ... and believe me, that's not the only pretty dress she had ... "

The speaker changed from Ritsuka to Lady Tohsaka, as she talked about her own experience in those regions that Ritsuka had visited, in all the different times in the history. Mash was fascinated by her narration as well, so colorful and so persuasive because of her identity. Ritsuka was drowned in her voice, only a little boring in the fashion parts, as he wasn't particularly interested, but Lady Tohsaka seemed to aware of that, and always changed to other topics quickly before he got tired. She talked about the luxury of the court of France, the Roman Republic and Empire and all the politicians and philosophers, that renowned battle between the fleet of Francis Drake and the Spanish Armada, the factories and gentlemen of London, the Grand Canyon and the Great Lakes and cowboys, the fair ladies of the lake that gave the famous Excalibur to King Arthur, the many cities of Mesopotamia other than Uruk or before and after Gilgamesh's time, and finally, the palace of King Solomon.

They had lunch and supper together, and while they ate the two kept talking, lost in their conversation. Mash could feel Servants looking at them in secret, curious that their Master had become so close to a strange and young magus. Late at night, when Mash was already tired (and awkward to the point she could bear it no longer), she retired to her room, while Ritsuka still talked endlessly with Lady Tohsaka. The way they stood together, Ritsuka in the white uniform of Chaldea and Lady Tohsaka in the dark robe of Zelretch, looked like a painting that shouldn't be spoiled by the presence of another.

On her way back to her room, Mash saw a familiar man in the smoking area, her idol of a Servant, the detective Sherlock Holmes clad in his strange suit, idly enjoying his tobacco. He noticed her, and his eyes told her that he knew everything, from the simple facts to the hidden truths.

"You know what's going on, right, Mr. Holmes?" asked Mash. "Won't you tell me what I need to know?"

"Are you sure there's somthing you need to know?" said the detective. "There is no crime, and there is no case, which means revealing is not necessary. Sometimes, a matter is not known for a reason. Why don't you leave it be?"

He had a point, but curiosity tormented her, and perhaps a tinge of jealousy towards the Lady Tohsaka, so lovely and talented at such a young age, who appeared out of nowhere and attracted all of Senpai's attention by just being present. Of course, she wouldn't notice the jealousy in her own heart, but she knew there would be many that felt envy towards the lady, those Servants who had strong feelings for their Master.

She was right, but soon all those Servants found no room for jealousy. Lady Tohsaka left the very next day, as if she truly was just here to share experience with fellow time-travelers. Ritsuka's disappointment was obvious, but no complaint came from him, nor did he even attempt to make her stay when Lady Tohsaka took her leave. He spoke no more of her; Cú Chulainn asked him jokingly one day if he had a love at first sight with the young lady, and he widened his eyes as if to retort, but after what seemed like a quick change of mind, he said "perhaps" in a dramatic tone, for reasons Mash could not see through with her lack of experience with people.

"He's hiding," Mata Hari told her, noticing her confusion. "The truth, whatever it is, must be far from what he said; that's why he said it, to mislead those around him."

"Why would he do that? What's between him and Lady Tohsaka that needs hiding?"

"Well, the point of a secret is not letting you know, isn't it?" Mata Hari blinked, her lashes flapping like the wings of dark butterflies.

It made Mash a little sad, that her Senpai had to hide something from her and their fellows in Chaldea. But as she reflected on the past year they spent together, she suddenly realized how little she knew about Ritsuka. She knew that he's kind, brave, determined, loyal to his friends; she knew he's amateur in magecraft, and he didn't have particularly outstanding talents in this field, but he's hard working and willing to learn; she knew he ended up in Chaldea by accident. As for his past before he came here, his life, his family, she knew absolutely nothing. Strangely, though all the information of Fujimaru Ritsuka, including his hometown and the names of his parents, were recorded in detail in the data base of Chaldea, he had never talked about any of those things with any of them, people or Servants.

Family. A husband who's a warrior, and a wife who's a magician. Mash sat up abruptly in her bed, realization dawning on her. Could this magician mean ... ?

Lady Tohsaka was a magician, so was her mother and her teacher Schweinorg. In fact, as far as Mash knew, Lady Tohsaka's mother, Tohsaka Rin, was a student of Schweinorg long before her daughter. She did research the next morning in the Chaldean computer, about the House Tohsaka, and found the document filled with familiar words: Fuyuki, the Fifth Holy Grail War, and Emiya.

Emiya, in full Emiya Shirou, Mash found, was the husband of Lady Tohsaka Rin and the father of her daughter and heir. He was some kind of a free fighter, a mercenary of reputation who was also a spellcaster, always active in regions of chaos. None of the documents about this Emiya Shirou pictured him in a favorable light; in fact, in several occassions he was called "one of the most dangerous men in the world" or "cold-blooded demon of the battlefield" or other similar aliases. He also used to be given a Sealing Designation for unknown reasons, though the Designation was cancelled as a result of his marriage with Tohsaka.

Information about the couple was limited; there were no photos of all three members of the family. Meuniere told Mash that it was most possibly the family's own wish, a necessity to assure their safety, considering the father's sensitive identity. Even though, the pieces of the puzzle were mostly found; a husband who's a warrior, and a wife who's a magician that performs tricks of gemstones. The couple met perfectly with the description. Mash had a feeling that she was getting closer and closer to the truth. It was almost exciting, to gather information and deduct, just like what Sherlock Holmes do in the novels.

But before she could dig into her little research, four singularities posted new threats to Chaldea one by one, and she forgot about the matter entirely. The surprise visit of a young magician seemed so minor compared to the schemes of surviving Demon God Pillars. Staffs and Servants all threw the Lady Tohsaka to the back of their minds, concentrating on helping the Master getting through his new challenges.

It wasn't until Chaldea was lost and they resettled in the Wandering Sea that Lady Tohsaka appeared once more. Many were alerted by her sudden appearance out of nowhere on the dock, since it suggested that she could ignore all their defense, raising the question of whether others could do it as well; but Sion assured them that Lady Tohsaka got through only with her magic, and they needed not worry about others getting in.

The moment Ritsuka saw her when she was brought to his room, his face twitched, and suddenly he broke down and started weeping, collapsing on the edge of his bed. Mash was startled; she thought he would certainly be happy to see Lady Tohsaka, just like the last time. That was why she was happy to bring her to him, to cheer her Senpai up after all the disasters they had been through. She looked at Holmes at her side, panicking and filled with guilt. But Holmes just patted her shoulder, as Lady Tohsaka went to sit down beside the Master.

"I ... I don't know if I can do this again!" cried Ritsuka as Lady Tohsaka held him a little closer. "I did it once ... seven singularities! It's a miracle. I could've died a hundred times! I won't be so fortunate this time ... I've used all my luck up! I'm gonna die!"

Mash had never heard her Senpai say those words; certainly he wouldn't, for he was her Senpai, and he had always guided her and given her strength when she was upset. The way he broke down before Lady Tohsaka reminded Mash of how she cried on his shoulder about leaving behind Doctor's room and things.

"Cry all you want, get it out," Lady Tohsaka stroke his back, her voice tender and determined. "You can get through this. Perhaps you were lucky, but you've gathered experience as well. Use them, use them properly. Give your best, and you will succeed."

"But what if succeeding means killing a world of people?"

"Then mourn for them afterwards. Bear their deaths upon your shoulders. The burden will be heavy, but only cowards run from burdens. Fight, fight with dignity! Not just to defend your world, our world, but to pay respect to your enemies. If they must die, don't let them die in the hands of someone unworthy."

The two stared into each other's eyes, as if the world had vanished around them.

"I shall stay with you from now on," Lady Tohsaka assured him.

Ritsuka wiped his tears, and nodded in silence.

The lady asked to stay in Wandering Sea, offering any help she could provide as a magician. According to her, it was "her duty as the inhabitant of this world," but as the witnesses of that instance, both Mash and Holmes knew very well why she was staying. Nonetheless, they decided to allow her to stay. Traveling between worlds, the help from a magician who could use the second magic would indeed be very useful.

The relationship between Ritsuka and Lady Tohsaka was the same as the last time. After an unusually intimate encounter, they suddenly became like strangers, never seeking conversation unless necesssary, and only greeted each other with a curt nod every time they happened to meet in the corridor or any other place.

"The shyness of a youth and a maiden, to be sure!" exclaimed Shakespeare, when Mash asked about his opinion. "The contradiction created by young and passionate love; though Romeo ached to see his Juliet, he could only admire her beauty in secret."

"Typical cliche," Andersen rolled his eyes. "Though I must admit, soap opera is good for selling tickets."

Is Master truly in love? The question soon became the popular topic discussed among Servants. Some argued that he was, others that he wasn't. Most of the talk was unrelated to Ritsuka himself, and were only the subtle competition for Master's favor among certain Servants; but there were some opinions that Mash found convincing. One of them belonged Enkidu, who neither agreed nor disagreed.

"There's a bond that connects them, this we can be sure," said Enkidu. "Love has many forms; whether or not they fell for each other's charms is questionable, but it's not hard to understand why they sought each other's company. They have similarities, the lady and Master. I can see myself and Gil in them."

Enkidu spoke truly. No other in Chaldea, or in this world, could understand Ritsuka as Lady Tohsaka did. The student of Schweinorg, who had traveled in time and space, and the Master who fought in singularities and lostbelts ... one could hardly imagine such a fitting combination existed.

But then, their intimacy was not only due to their mutual experience. There was something more, something far more important, the reason why they did not act like strangers at all. The quickest way was to ask Ritsuka directly, but the young Master was constantly troubled by his guilt of destroying the two lostbelts, and none of them could bear to disturb his rest with cold doubts, not even Mash. Especially Mash.

Progress was made with help from a most unexpected man. The presence of a magician, of course, got the attention of their new Director Goldolf. The first time he saw Ritsuka and Lady Tohsaka sitting opposite to each other in the dinning hall, he seemed to realize something, and turned very, very pale. When Mash couldn't help but ask him what's wrong, he told her with a serious voice, that he feared for his own life.

"There's something, Mash, something in this world, that the moment it becomes part of your knowledge, you're doomed!" he almost growled in frustration. "How can I tell you anything when I don't even know how to deal with myself! He will surely come for my life! After the world is saved!"

"Who, Director Goldolf? Who's coming for you?"

"The most dangerous man in the world!" Goldolf murmured, shivering as he replied.

This brought back Mash's memories of her previous research. She tried to remember what Merlin had told her before, but she just couldn't. Of course, there was the option of asking the magus himself, but Merlin was too mysterious a Servant to be found easily when Ritsuka wasn't demanding his immediate presence.

She did recall, however, her research about the Tohsaka family, about Lady Tohsaka's father, Emiya Shirou. And naturally, she went looking for their reliable Heroic Spirit EMIYA. Mash told him about her research, asking if the Archer knew anything about Emiya Shirou. EMIYA contemplated after hearing her question; it was not the contemplation of figuring out the answer, but of considering what parts of the truth should he reveal to her.

"I don't have much to tell you, but if you truly want an answer, I suggest you visit certain Servants. Meltryllis and Passionlip is a good choice. Who else, let me see ... Illya and Chloe, maybe. Ishtar and Ereshkigal, an option; in fact, you should definitely take a closer look at them. Stheno and Euryale ... no, not a good example. As for Karna and Arjuna, I personally advice against going to them, though they're the only males I can think of."

"Okay ... " Mash wasn't really sure what these suggestions meant. "And what should I ask them?"

"Nothing. Invite them to a tea party or something, and observe them. Pay attention to how they treat each other, that's vital if you want to find an answer. Then, you observe Master and the Lady Tohsaka. I'm sure you'll find something, bright as you are. You just lack the knowledge, because you don't have any ... "

EMIYA stopped right there, leaving Mash to her own imagination and action.

She visited Meltryllis and Passionlip immediately after the conversation. The sisters shared the same private space, since their abnormal body structures required them to arrange their things completely on their own so that they suited their habits. When Mash knocked on their door timidly, Meltryllis hooked the door open with an ankle and merrily invited her inside. This was the first time Mash got the chance to visit their room; to be honest, though she was aware that Meltryllis and Passionlip had protected Ritsuka in Seraphix, she did not participate in person in that adventure, so she was still a little bit afraid of their aggressive limbs.

"Don't worry, Mash," Meltryllis assured her. "It's true, that my legs and Lip's arms are meant to kill, to destroy. But we've been practicing to control them ever since we got here. I'm pretty confident that we won't hurt you now."

"It's alright, Miss Lilith. Oh, thank you, Miss Lip," Mash took the mug of hot chocolate that Passionlip carefully offered her on the back of her enormous hand.

"See? Even Lip's doing quite well now," said Meltryllis happily.

"I'm really glad you're getting used to ... everything, Miss Lilith."

"So, what brings you here, Mash? Need our help or something?"

"Melt! Don't you think that's a bit cold? Maybe Miss Mash is just here to visit," scolded Passionlip.

Mash felt heat flushing her cheeks. "Please don't blame Miss Lilith, Miss Lip. She's not wrong."

"There you go, Lip," Meltryllis took a sip of her honeyed milk. "Just speak, Mash, no need to be shy."

"In fact ... it's not really a problem or question," Mash shifted in her seat, not sure how to voice her thoughts. "It's just ... about Lady Tohsaka ... "

"Ah, I see. Girl's troubles," Meltryllis gave her a knowing smile, and then winding her blue hair ribbon around a finger, her eyes a little distraught. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to feel myself. There's tension between them, this I'm sure, but they're not close ... not that I couldn't understand, though."

"Understand?"

"Sometimes you know that your love is dangerous to the one you love, so you put distance between you. That's basically what's happening between them. Strange, that I found myself unable to hate her, even though I am a bit jealous ... I guess that's because she's similar to him."

"Yes, Miss Lilith," that exactly what Mash felt as well. "Miss Tohsaka is very polite, and she's as kind and brave as Senpai."

"It's true, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm referring to ... a more abstract level. Can't you feel it, Mash? No explanations or reasons needed, they're just alike."

"Oh, Melt, we've run out of honey!" said Passionlip from the cupboard, as she carefully closed its door with a finger. "Maybe I can't go get some in the storeroom?"

"Can you handle it on your own?"

"I'm a little nervous ... but I want to give it a try! And let me take this, Melt," Passionlip let Meltryllis slipped the cup on her palm.

"Then go ahead! Thank you, Lip. Don't be hasty, just be careful. Here, let me help you," Meltryllis hooked the door open for her. "I'll be waiting for you, Lip!"

"Yes! See you later, Melt!" Passionlip gave them a beautiful, timid smile, and headed towards the storeroom.

"Now, where are we?" Meltryllis turned to Mash only when Passionlip was out of her sight. "Yes, him and his newfound girl. There's a bit of Radamès and Aida[1] about them, don't you think? Not a general and a slave, oh no, that's is not my point. I'm talking about worship. She seems to have mistaken him for a delicate sapphire in need of safeguard, and he looks at her as if beholding some goddess! You can feel there's reverence between them, passionate, but very pure ... "

Somehow, Meltryllis kept describing Ritsuka and Lady Tohsaka, with words that could almost be considered as praise, though she confessed that she was a little jealous. Perhaps this was unconscious as well, to think that it's normal for the two to be some sort of pair. Mash listened carefully, but she couldn't help but kept thinking about the way Passionlip took the cup from Meltryllis and the way Meltryllis opened the door for her. EMIYA had told her to oberve, and instinct told her that she had observed something important.

She went straight to the study to look for Ritsuka after leaving the sisters' room. Ritsuka was taking his Chinese history lesson with Jing Ke and Wu Zetian, preparing for the next lostbelt. It seemed that the harsh assassin and the torture-loving empress left a considerate amount of assignments to him, so by the time they left the study his arms were full of books and papers. Bumping himself into the door frame, the books scattered on the ground.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Mash, it'll just take a minute. Just go ahead to the dining hall, I can handle this."

Mash had wanted to offer a hand, but just then Lady Tohsaka passed them by, and when she noticed them she bent down to help him pick up the papers as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Let me help you, Mister Ritsuka," she said warmly.

Ritsuka paused for a moment, his eyes falling on Lady Tohsaka fondly, and the two started arranging the books together. It suddenly dawned on Mash how similar this was to Meltryllis and Passionlip helping one another.

Motivated by her discovery, Mash offered to take Illya and Chloe on a trip to the Wandering Sea's underwater aquarium, a few days before they set out to the China lostbelt. The ocean outside the Wandering Sea was in constant turmoil, so although attracted so such colorful world underwater, Illya was a bit afraid of the rumbling sound made by the violent currents, and often flinched at the sight of aquatic creatures being flung around in the water. For that, Chloe never missed a chance of making jokes on her.

"The sharks! The sharks are gonna be torn apart!" Illya squealed.

"Poor little Illya, fearing for sharks! Would you take a good look on your muscles, little sister? Oh, I forgot, you don't have any!"

"Kuro, don't mock me! I ... I'm just being kind! And I'm the elder sister!"

"Well, they're not gonna hear you, and they're definitely not being kind to you if you're out there with them."

"Stop saying things so scary, Kuro!"

"Fine, fine, just keep on with your pitying carnivores with roles of teeth, I'll make sure I listen to your every squeak."

Nevertheless, Chloe put her arms around Illya while laughing mischievously, holding the pale-skinned girl closer to her. Mash was fascinated by the sight; Chloe seemed to be mocking Illya, but at the same time she acted like she was truly trying to protect and comfort her.

"That's what you call good sisters," said Irisviel at Mash's side, looking at the girls tenderly.

Soon after they set out to the China lostbelt, and there was one night beneath the moon, Jing Ke was teaching the local kids a few lines of romantic poetry, as the alcohol started to get to her senses. Apparently it was also part of Ritsuka's previous culture lessons, so she demanded him to recite some of them on a whim, and Ritsuka, panicking at the surprise quiz, stammered while trying hard to remember. The more solemn Jing Ke looked, the more nervous the young Master was, sending laughter among the surrounding kids.

"I thought some of those are required to recite in middle schools, Mister Ritsuka," quipped Lady Tohsaka. "Have you been slacking in classes back home?"

"No! I mean, maybe a few times, because I could get bored, but ... I can remember it, just stop giving me pressure!"

"I thought the point of a surprise quiz is to give pressure, Mister Ritsuka."

But Lady Tohsaka secretly reminded him, and Ritsuka managed to recite through watching the shape of her lips. Jing Ke, a little too drunk to notice the cheating, commended the young Master with satisfied nods, and the young man and woman exchanced a knowing smile. The sight caught Mash's eyes, and silently she remembered it in her heart.

Subduing a lostbelt was as sad as ever, but the words of the Emperor of Qin kindled hope in their hearts, and Mash had enough spirit left to continue her visits after they returned. The next lostbelt was in India, so she decided to pay a visit to the brothers first. Visit was an inaccurate word, since the two were rarely together unless deliberately arranged so, and Mash had to invite them to a dinner of curry in order to put them together. Karna had no problem with the arrangement, though Arjuna was a little reluctant to eat with Karna, but he was too polite to turn down Mash's invitation.

At first, Mash had tried to make her intentions vague, like she did with Meltryllis and Passionlip, but soon she found that it was not a feasible strategy when it came to the brothers, especially Karna. He was wise enough to see through her troubled mind, and honest enough to ask her "what do you want, Miss Mash." Mash found herself blushing, and Arjuna scolded Karna for his lack of subtlety, and Karna apolegized sincerely, adding "whatever it is, I'll be glad to offer my help."

Hiding was of no use to the brothers, so gathering courage, Mash told them everything, about EMIYA's suggestion of coming to them. She asked them what could he mean, and what did they think about the Lady Tohsaka and her relationship with Ritsuka.

"I've already visited Miss Lilith and Miss Lip. Miss Lilith told me that they're similar, for no particular reasons," said Mash. "Can you understand what this means? Do you have the same feeling?"

Karna and Arjuna exchanged a look, and the latter seemed irritated by his own conditioned reflex. "I feel the same, if I'm being honest," said Arjuna, concealing his discomfort. "There's this air about them, forgiving and generous, inclusive to others. Perhaps it's a shared personality for those who traveled in worlds and time? They're more willing to accept other cultures, people and ideas."

"No," said Karna, abruptly.

"No? You disagree?" Arjuna asked, annoyed.

"I do not disagree with you. What you say is true, but is not an answer to Miss Mash's question. She said 'for no particular reasons,' yet you just explained particular reasons."

"You're right ... " Arjuna had to agree, though reluctantly.

"The answer to your question is simple, Miss Mash," continued Karna. "It's their mana."

"Mana?"

"Yes. They have similar mana; that's all."

This opened up a new world, a new thread to her. "Are you sure, Mister Karna? Lady Tohsaka and Senpai have similar mana?"

"I'm sure."

"But ... how come I never noticed?"

"Because it is hard to notice. In fact, even I only confirmed my feeling just now, after you asked the question, Miss Mash. There is a subtle similarity between their mana."

"Do you know what you're saying, Karna?" Arjuna questioned. "Do you know what it means?"

"I do. I'm simply telling the truth."

The brothers kept on arguing, and ended up agreeing to fight a duel later that day in the simulator, but Mash had frozen in her seat. Similar mana? What could that possibly mean?

Disaster - doom - fell on them as soon as they stepped into the India lostbelt. But after surviving from the doom, the first yoga closely followed, and the lostbelt became a paradise. Danger still troubled them at every step, but they couldn't help but felt delighted towards the beautiful views.

As they marched in the wilderness, Lady Tohsaka walked alongside Ritsuka, a clear stream running between them. She eyed him with interest, and almost playfully, she threw a ball of fire towards him. A little surprised but calm, Ritsuka managed to counter it with a fireball of his own; the fire has the colors of dazzling blue and violet, and Mash recognized it to be the "Imperishable Flames," a sign of his bond with Brynhildr, received from the Valkyrie herself. A symbol of love.

Intrigued by his move, Lady Tohsaka chanted her spells again, and this time the water in the stream shot towards him. Quickly finding himself enjoying the game, a shadow appeared at Ritsuka's smiling command, and it blew a gust of breath towards the current, freezing it into icicles. The shadow was Viy, a spirit created by the Duchess Anastasia, given to the Master as a gift on the Valentine's Day.

Lady Tohsaka kept sending harmless attacks with other elements - apparently, she's an Average One who could wield all five basic elements, just like her mother - and Ritsuka countered them with his own techniques. The back and forth was tacit, romantic, almost like a conversation. Like the fight between Karna and Arjuna, too familiar with each other. Mash scratched her head a bit as she watched this fascinating scene, feeling herself closer to the truth.

Leaving behind India was sad, but not as despairing as the time they left Russia. After resting a week, Mash invited Ereshkigal to help her with planting some flowers, to give the stoney facility some color and life. The goddess, always having a love for flowers, happily accepted, accompanied by her sister; though they seemed to despise each other, Ishtar had formed the habit of looking out for her sister, since she considered Ereshkigal as a fledgling in socializing and was afraid of her causing trouble for childish reasons.

"Here, Miss Eresh, this is soil," Mash invited the goddess to touch the soft earth in her palms. "It's from the storeroom, used for cultivating vegetables. I asked for some to plant flowers. You haven't seen real soil on the surface, have you? Come on, touch it."

"It's so warm! And so soft ... soil in the underworld was always hard and cold," said Ereshkigal in her amazement. "And the color is more pleasant too. Are you sure flowers can grow in it, Mash?"

"Of course! The vegetables we eat are all planted in it."

"Do you know how to plant flowers?"

"Actually, no, it's my first try," Mash smiled shyly. "But I brought a guide book! It can't be that hard ... I think. Let's give it a try, shall we?"

"Be careful with your hands, Ereshkigal," laughed Ishtar. "Don't break the pots! You're too used to thrusting cages into the hard ground, you've forgotten what delicacy means."

"You're annoying! Whatever I'm used to do, I'm more delicate than you, warmonger. And why are you here in the first place? You are me, but we're supposed to be in entirely different places, like the earth and the sky, that's what's supposed to be!"

"Come on, Ereshkigal, be flexible! You've already left your lair, improvise. I have to look after you so you don't get into trouble; after all, you're me, it's my responsibility."

"Then why aren't you helping us?"

"Oh, I better not. In case you didn't notice, I'm the goddess of fertility; I can get the flowers blooming with a blink of an eye. It would certainly ruin your experience."

"You are really annoying."

EMIYA had told Mash to take a closer look at them, so she did. The goddesses looked exactly the same, except for hair color. Mash wasn't sure what she had to pay attention to, so she just looked very hard, for a very long time.

When they finished planting the seeds, Ereshkigal turned down Ishtar's offer of making the flowers bloom immediately, and they headed towards the dinning hall together. The moment she entered, Ritsuka and Lady Tohsaka, already there, turned their heads towards her, and gave her a smile, one bright and one polite.

It should be a familiar sight, something Mash had been seeing for a few months after they came to the Wandering Sea. There should be nothing wrong with or special about it. But suddenly there was, after spending her time with Ishtar and Ereshkigal. She could notice something now, as if some switch was turned on inside her head.

"Mash, you're here!" called Ritsuka. "Come, sit here. Grab a plate, go get some food. Boudica's cooking today."

"I recommend the cod. Tastes brilliant with the sauce," added Lady Tohsaka.

Mash quickly grabbed her food, and hurried to sit beside Ritsuka, continuing with her observation. She could see it clearly now, how the shape of their eyes were the same, how their jaws had similar contours, how their noses and lips were equally fine. Mash could see it now, through the Lady Tohsaka's glamor and Ritsuka's simplicity, the likeness in appearance hidden beneath the colors.

When she noticed, sweat had infiltrated Mash's clothes.

It couldn't be. How could it be?

It's impossible; it should be impossible. Senpai had parents, their names were written in the documents ...

He had never spoken of them.

She was so blind. No, it wasn't because she was blind ... she lacked the knowledge, just like EMIYA had said. She failed to realize it earlier, because she had no siblings. She had no real family, and there was no way she could know what family's like.

But how? Mash recalled the words of Director Goldolf. _He's coming for my life, the most dangerous man in the world._ It made sense. The child was hidden to ensure his safety, and if his identity became known, Emiya Shirou, as the father, would hunt down whoever got to know the secret. Meltryllis and Passionlip, Illya and Chloe, Karna and Arjuna, Ereshkigal and Ishtar, all of them siblings. It all made sense.

But how?

She dared not spoke of her discovery to anyone, so she carried the question into the Greece lostbelt. Strangely, Lady Tohsaka asked to hide herself throughout the journey. She was nowhere to be found, though she assured them that she was always present, just unseen. "Wodime could recognize me," she said before leaving. "We've met at Clock Tower. I should better not let him know that I'm with you."

And so she remained concealed, til the point the beam of fiery light shot towards them all the way from the Britain lostbelt, and Kirschtaria, in his desperation, tried to give his all to protect them. Only then did she appear, her orange hair flapping in the wind like a torch, her robes as dark as night. In her hand was a strange dagger made entirely of diamond, and as her mana flowed into it, it shone in many colors like a rainbow.

"Take care of yourself, Wodime!" She called to their defeated blond foe. "Leave this to me."

"Zelretch?!" Shouted Kirschtaria in shock. "Where did you come from? Why are you here? What are you doing?"

"I told you, be careful. The werewolf is licking its lips behind you."

Kirschtaria calmed at her words, turning his attention towards Beryl. The dark-haired man huffed in annoyance.

The diamond dagger, Zelretch, gleamed in her hand, and sent out an equally powerful wave of mana towards the approaching pillar of light, countering it completely. Mash watched in amazement; all of them watched in amazement. Lady Tohsaka was truly just a modern magus, without connecting her magic circuits to the constellations as Kirschtaria did. Yet with the dagger in her hand, with her magic, she managed to counteract an attack from what they suspected to be Rhongomyniad.

When the confront was finally over, Beryl was nowhere to be seen. Lady Tohsaka put away her Zelretch, and with three strides came to stand in front of Kirschtaria.

"Now, Wodime. Will you come with us, or do I have to project a pair of cuffs for you? I warn you, I don't have much mana left, so if you resist, I may just have to knock you out instead."

The world was tumbling down. Kirschtaria froze for a moment, turning to Ritsuka slowly, and let out a weird cry.

"I knew you look familiar!" He glared at Ritsuka, as if he's suddenly mad at him for some reason. "Jesus, you're exactly like your mother. The Prince of Zelretch. I thought you're just an urban legend!"

Greece was a tiring journey with many losses. Kirschtaria was temporarily behind bars, but when Mash asked him what he meant by those last words he said, he refused to tell her anything, "for her own safety."

There was only one option left.

"She's so strong, Lady Tohsaka," said Mash as she sat down on the chair in Ritsuka's room. "I never thought a human being could be that powerful."

"Yes, yes she is," Ritsuka replied while arranging his store of craft essence.

"Senpai and Miss Tohsaka ... are brother and sister, aren't you?"

His hands stopped in mid-air.

"You've noticed at last," he responded after a long while.

"I only had a doubt, but Mister Kirschtaria confirmed it. So it's true, then? Miss Tohsaka is Senpai's sister?"

"Yes. She's my twin sister."

Mash bit her lips. "Why ... didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it's long story, and not very interesting. You really want to know?"

"Of course I do! Please tell me ... if you can. I'll listen."

Ritsuka put his things away, sitting upstraight with a serious look on his face.

"My mother's name is Tohsaka Rin, and my father's name is Emiya Shirou. My parents recorded in the data base are fake names, created by my father. And my hometown is not Tokyo; I was born in Fuyuki, Japan, in Tohsaka's house. My sister was born with all our parents' talents in magecraft, while I was just a normal baby with a few magic circuits of low quality. So naturally, she was chosen as heir to House Tohsaka, and I grew up as a common child. But even so I couldn't inherit the name of my mother, or my father. My father is ... he doesn't have a good reputation, so letting others know that I'm his son would cause a lot of trouble, and I may not have the strength to defend myself as my sister does. So I was given the surname Fujimaru, and fake parents in records, to ensure my safety. I promised them I'll always keep my identity a secret; I don't want to cause them any trouble. That's why I didn't tell anybody about this."

Ritsuka shifted in his seat and laughed bitterly. "That's basically it. Typical story of a magus family. I've warned you that it's boring."

"No, it's not!" Mash retorted. "Well ... do you know Miss Tohsaka's name?"

"Ritsuka."

Mash blinked. "Sorry?"

"You heard me right. We have the same name," Ritsuka smiled. "It's our mother's idea. 'It's just unfair and so sad to have no similarities in names! They're siblings!' She always said that. She used to be seperated from her own sister when she was young, so she cares very much about sibling bonds. So we're both Ritsuka, me and my sister. I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka, and she's Tohsaka Ritsuka, and sometimes certain people would call her Emiya Ritsuka. That's why she didn't tell you her name, to avoid exposing our relationship."

"Do you have to pretend to be strangers all the time?"

"Oh yes, of course. Our father has some ferocious and vicious enemies; we can't let our guard down for one second. She used to go to school with me when I was in elementary school; I was a bit lonely, and she thought she could accompany me, even if she didn't need to go to school at all, as heir to the family. But even in the same class we must pretend as if we've never met before. We tried for a semester, and both of us were tired and miserable, so we stopped. But we're always close; I remember looking at the light coming from her window every night, when I was doing my homework. Everything was so boring compared to her workshop. She would always welcome me in when I knocked, and show me all her researches. Those are the happiest times of my life."

That was just so sweet, and so sad. "Don't worry, Senpai. I won't tell anybody."

"That's not important now, is it? If you've noticed it, I'm sure there are many others who had already known, even before you."

Mash blushed deeply. "Yes ... you're right, Senpai."

"So," Ritsuka's eyes glittered like sapphires, "why don't we find a chance and announce it to the public?"

"Re ... really? But ... "

"Keeping the secret is useless now. And to be honest, my parents and my sister never forced to me do so. And it pains me a great deal to hide anything from you, from my friends in Chaldea."

"But ... Senpai, I think ... sorry if I offend you, but I think Director Goldolf told me he fears for his life ... "

"Oh, that. Don't worry, if we can get to meet dad someday, I'll explain everything to him. He can be cold, and brutal sometimes, but he's not unreasonable. I don't know what you've read in documents, but don't believe a word of it. He's the most noble and generous man in the world, this I can assure you."

Mash nodded, choosing to have faith in him though she still had her doubts. "Then when shall we make the annoucement?"

"Maybe wait for a couple of days. We all need rest ... "

"None of us need rest."

The door flew open in a gust of wind, and outside stood the Lady Tohsaka, and basically all the Servants Mash had talked to during her research. Her face started burning within less than a second. "Miss Tohsaka! Mister Holmes! Mister Merlin! Miss Eresh! Miss Lilith! Are you listening all this time?"

"Yes we are," replied Lady Tohsaka, her eyes two balls of fire. "Finally, little brother. I've been wondering how long it will take you."

"I'm trying to not cause you trouble!" Ritsuka protested. "Can you please take this seriously?"

"Cause me trouble? Holy moly, you're still worrying about that?" She strode towards him and pulled him up from his chair, draping an arm around his waist. "Perhaps you used to be a common teenager, but now you're the hero that conquered seven - eleven - singularities and five lostbelts, and the Master of all these wonderful Servants that will defend you from anything! And of course, I will always protect you. I will do anything for you that's within my power. Have some confidence, will you?"

"She ... she's right!" Ereshkigal blushed a little at the sight of the siblings so close to each together, but she spoke nonetheless. "If you think I'm letting anyone kill you, you're mistaken. It's true that I've ... thought about bringing you to the underworld to protect you, but I've noticed my faults!"

"So this is your taste, huh?" Meltryllis lifted her brows. "My, my, I thought you two to be Radamès and Aida, but in truth you're Siegmund and Sieglinde[2], aren't you?"

It was Ritsuka's turn to blush.

"You promise you'll explain to Emiya Shirou, Fujimaru Ritsuka?" Goldolf appeared out of nowhere and pleaded with him. "You promise you'll tell him to spare my life?"

"I promise, Director."

"Don't worry, Director Goldolf," Lady Tohsaka gave him an assuring smile. "The most dangerous man in the world ... is indeed as dangerous as you imagine, but we'll do our best to tell our father that you're harmless. That is, if you don't betray us."

"No, certainly no! Betraying my own staff? That's beneath a Musik!"

Holmes stepped into the room. "There's a mark around the neck of both of you that I've noticed. I guess that it's probably left by wearing a pendant or necklace, and the two must be exactly the same. Both of you have the habit of cleaning all the traces you left when you leave a place. And whenever Miss Tohsaka mentioned her mother and father to Mister Fujimaru, she never said 'my mother' or 'my father,' only 'mother' and 'father.' And, most importantly, your relationship may not exist in the data base of Chaldea or the Wandering Sea, but it does exist in the Tri-Hermes."

Merlin slowly walked to Mash, patting her on the head. "Took you a bit long, don't you think? I bet you've forgotten what I told you."

Mash nodded, her cheeks red and her head lowered.

"Well, I'll tell you again then," Merlin whistled as the Servants escorted the siblings away in a cluster. "Once upon a time, in a village by the sea embraced by a vast forest, there lived a happy couple in their beautiful house. The husband is a great warrior, who has never been defeated on the battlefield. And the wife is a great magician, who performs magic of making gemstones vanish in thin air. The couple give birth to a pair of beautiful twins, as beautiful as themselves: a girl, and a boy."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Meltryllis referencing to Verdi's opera Aida, in which Radamès is a young Egyptian general and Aida is an Ethiopian princess captured to Egypt as a slave, and the two love each other deeply and reverently, but are forced to suppress their emotions for each other due to their difference in nationality.  
> [2] Meltryllis referencing to Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen, in which Siegmund and Sieglinde are half-siblings, but fall in love and get married. By the way, their child is Sigurd or Siegfried, depending on the version of myth you read.


End file.
